Laptop computers are portable and have the same capacity and software as many large desktop computers. In addition, laptops allow connectivity, even outside the office, thus freeing people to take their workplace with them. The portability of laptops is valuable to employees and also personal users who must travel frequently while remaining in continual communication with their homes or offices. However, unattended laptop computers are prone to theft.
Other types of products such as suitcases, purses, briefcases, computer cases, and other products commonly carried during travel are prone to theft. Conventional luggage may be closed with a lock to prevent an unauthorized person from readily opening the luggage, but that does not prevent theft and subsequent opening of the luggage in a private location.
Currently, many styles of security device have been developed to address the theft of devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,965 describes a device to prevent theft of electrical appliances in which an electrical plug of the electrical appliance is plugged in and secured within the theft prevention device. The theft prevention device is plugged into a wall outlet or power strip and also powers the electrical appliance. The theft prevention device incorporates an internal power source, such as a battery, and an alarm which will be activated if the theft prevention device is unplugged from the electrical outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,032 describes a theft protection plug which is mounted externally on electrical devices. The theft protection plug includes an anti theft alarm device which is incorporated into the plug to protect the electrical device against theft. The theft protection plug allows the anti theft alarm device to change signal by utilizing a motion sensor to change signal states when an attempt is made to disconnect the theft protection plug from the electrical device. Responsive to the change signal state, the alarm emits sound.